


I’m A Badass

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [46]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Communication, Just a big ol conversation, M/M, Multi, open relationship/polyamory, ‘Hetero’ Used as a faux slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Can you write a short lil thing with Anti saying #1 (Well, what can I say? I’m a badass) from the sarcasm prompt list to whoever?”- mysteryprxncess





	I’m A Badass

“And you just... slept with him? THE Darkiplier?”

Chase sat at the table with his head balanced on his hand, looking utterly confused at Anti.

“I fucked him. And yeah. What can I say? I’m a badass.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“What?”

“Have ye literally ever heard of THE Darkiplier settling down before?”

Anti furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, no, but that doesn’t -“

Chase sighed so loud it was basically an interruption in the conversation. Anti shot him a look.

“Look, it doesn’t fuckin’ - he doesn’t have to stay with jus’ me! I know he’s fuckin’ Wilford too, and I’ve already fucked Wilford, if anything we have common ground!”

Chase looked... confused.

“...why would Wilford sleep with the both of ye?”

Antis face dropped into something of boredom.

“Are ye trying to ask how open relationships work?”

Chase flushed a little, stuttering over himself slightly.

“No, no! That’s not... I mean, wouldn’t someone eventually get jealous?”

Anti rolled his eyes.

“I mean, yeah. Maybe. But if that happens, we deal with it. We fuckin’... talk about it instead of shoving it down like some freshly divorced heteros. No offence.”

Chase laughed, sadly, and kind of shrugged.

“None taken. Didn’t really see ye as the talking type, though. Ye’ve never talked through a problem in yer life.”

“Yeah, well... maybe I want this to actually work out. Or somethin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
